Timeline
2003 Hotwheels Highway 35: World Race (July, 2003): Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race was released, later becoming the inspiration for the World Race Series and giving World Race 2.0 its name. Highway 35 World Race officially is known in the WRS universe as "World Race 1.0". The full movie can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNwNlOGiLdE Unknown Time Wisconsin Special (Unknown Time): Main Article: Wisconsin Specials Wisconsin Special takes place in an unknown time due to it being the backstory of several World Race 2015 and World Race Extreme racers. The video was called Wisconsin Special 2014, though this is just the date it was filmed. It may also Take place in the Future because Taylor Kornhoff Jr.'s car is the same car as one of the drivers in that video, But this is unlikely, as many racers throughout the series have the same car as a past racer. The 2014 Wisconsin Special can be viewed here: http://world-race-series.wikia.com/wiki/World_Race_Series_Wiki 2014 World Race Tryouts (June, 2014): Despite being filmed and uploaded after all the other videos (July, 2014), the Tryouts is chronologically taking place before the 2014 Series. World Race 2.0 (June, 2014): This is the race after the Tryouts and is the first leg of the World Race despite the confusing name of 2.0 it is actually still the first part. The Aqua Turbo win it to face off against 4 other qualified teams. World Race Championship (June, 2014): The race after 2.0 and before Finale. It is the middle mark, the second leg. The Aqua Turbo made it here and won the race. They will next face off against the only other qualifying team. World Race Finale (June, 2014): The final leg of the World Race 2014 series, The Aqua Turbo face off against the Ironhides at a new location. The Aqua Turbo wins and Takes home the $1 billion prize and the title of greatest race team on the planet. World Race Extreme (July, 2014): The team system is retired and the racers are now independent. This is a race for the title of greatest race car driver in the world. In the end it was up to the viewers if Taylor Kornhoff or Claire Kornhoff won the race. World Race Series Team Gallery (October, 2014): Almost 5 months after the first race, The Team Gallery was uploaded to provide a better information bank on all the 2014 series teams and drivers, as well as clearer updated Logos. The National American Truck Derby (October, 2014): Done in late October of 2014, this 'Truck Derby' was a non-canon spinoff to the original World Race Series (2014) and features many references. In truth, this race has little to do with the 2014 series. The characters and soundtrack are also completely 'Doctor Who' themed. A racer named 'Clara Oswald' won the race. 2015 World Race 2015 (June, 2015): Almost exactly one year after the 2014 series, the 2015 series started with the World Race 2015. Entirely new Teams were made. Tons of new racers and all new locations, some of which were featured in World Race Finale. In the end Nimsy Corea of the Tornadoes team won the race and claimed the $1 million grand prize for her team. Later in November, 2015 race officials found steroids in Nimsy's car, prompting a do-over. Wisconsin Special 2 (July, 2015): Main Article:Wisconsin Specials By July 2015, Some racers traveled to Wisconsin for this event. Among those where Emma Klacke, Taylor Kornhoff, Risa Klacke and more. It is up to the viewer's opinion as to who won, as 3 racers crossed the line at the same time, Chloe Klacke, Emma Klacke and Taylor Kornhoff. World Race 2015: Part 2 (November, 2015): In early November, race officials discovered Steroids in Nimsys car, presumably with prescriptions dating back before June, 2015. This prompted a fair do-over of the original 2015 race. There were 6 new smaller teams added in for effect but couldn't win the race legally. The 2 main teams of 6 racers stayed normal (except for a few new members on the Tornadoes). In the end Nimsy Corea and Taylor Kornhoff finished in a tie as they crossed the finish line. It is up to the viewers on who won the race to break the tie. 2016 World Race Series 2016 (May,June & July, 2016): The largest and possibly best World Race Series yet, World Race Series 2016 was made during the Summer of 2016. It was a series of elimination/king of the hill races that narrowed down to fewer and fewer until only 3 drivers were left. 72 racers competed, 1 won. It was comprised of 6 races, of which were in 3 legs. Each race would decide what drivers would continue on in the series. It was made with video game engines instead of stop motion, which made the races more beautiful and fluid than any stop motion video. The series was ultimately won by William Kornhoff. 2017 World Race Series 2017 (May, June & July, 2017): Featuring a renovated, streamlined and improved elimination system of races, like the previous series, the 2017 series was put in place to continue the lineage of WRS races. Due to budget cuts and lowered interest however, the prize pot and amount of racers had been reduced to $50,000 and 32 drivers. Out of all the drivers, the next 'best driver in the world' was Premender Korukanda. He remained so until the 2018 series. This is the second series where video game engines were used for the races and being the same game engines as the last series, not much has changed, though the 2018 series was looking toward a radically improved game engine for the races. 2018 World Race Series 2018 (May & June, 2018): The 5th World Race Series, World Race Series 2018 was a return to huge driver rosters and streamlined chaos on the big screen. The key differences in this series was for the first time in WRS history, voice announcers were featured, as well as updated game engines (Forza Motorsport 7 and Project Cars 2) and stick figures to represent each and every driver in the series. This series made a return to large payouts ($1 billion). In the end, Meghan Washington claimed the year long title of world's best race car driver. ' World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special (December, 2018):' This is the first major WRS special event since the Wisconsin Specials, particularly the one that was an unofficial part of World Race Series 2015. It featured a beautiful route through modern and historical Britain during Christmas time featuring an almost entirely new driver roster behind the wheel of modern super sports cars and entry level super cars from the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 to the Lamborghini Huracan. The race had several new features such as a top 5 driver roster everytime a top 5 driver changed positions, the race from one driver's perspective as well as utilization of the Forza Horizon 4 game engine instead of Forza Motorsport 7 and the Project Cars games. The winner of the event turned out to be new driver, Alejandro Ventura, while Het Patel, the "protagonist", placed in 3rd. 2019 World Race Series 2019 (June & July, 2019): WRS 2019 is the 6th World Race Series. It features 7 whole videos spanning just 2 legs. It was slightly toned down from 2018 in some areas, such as the removal of race announcers/commentators, but also it was toned up in other areas. This includes detailed driver information cards along with race and series information cards featured at the beginning of each respective race. The trailer was uploaded on June 12th, with the first race being uploaded the next day. The series was subsequently concluded on July 3rd, 2019. In the end, a new comer to the series, Julian Miller, won the entirety of the series. 2020 Note: To be Continued Category:Database pages